


Good Girls

by totallycashton



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Jock Michael, M/M, Nerd Ashton, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 07:49:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12316854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallycashton/pseuds/totallycashton
Summary: Calum thinks that Ashton is just a nerdy kid who lives for education and who could possibly have a crush on him. God was he so wrong.





	Good Girls

**Author's Note:**

> So this one is going to be a little different. Calum is going to be the narrator for this one, as this song is in someone else’s perspective.

I laughed at Luke’s joke, standing up with my tray. Throwing it away, I turned to walk back to the table, only to collide with a smaller body. Food covered my torso and Luke laughed hysterically from behind the tinier person. Michael looked on with slight anxiety, his face light pink.

Looking down, I stared into the glass-covered eyes of the valedictorian, Ashton Irwin. His eyes were blown with fear and I smiled. Rubbing his hair like you would to a little kid, I laughed lightly.

“Don’t look so scared bud. M’ not gonna hurt you.” I hummed, smiling.

“B-but...I spilled all m-my lunch on you!” He cried, his curls shaking with his words.

“S’ not a big deal,” I said, smiling.

Reaching over, I grabbed some paper towels and wiped my shirt down. Everything slid off my shirt fairly easily, and there were only a few small stains.

“See? Not that bad. I’ll clean up the floor. Go back and sit.” I said, pushing him lightly in the direction of his table.

“O-okay. Tha-thank you Calum.” The brunette stuttered, scampering off.

Wiping up the floor, I threw out all of the soiled paper towels and sat down.

“Dude that is your favorite AC-DC shirt. How were you so chill?” Luke asked, motioning toward the brown stain resting right over the “A”.

“Yeah bro I’m surprised you didn’t snap,” Michael said, his eyes drifting toward the nerdy brunette in the corner.

“It wasn’t a big deal. Besides, he looked so scared and innocent. I couldn’t get mad at him. He looked too cute anyway.” I said, recalling how the boy stared up at him.

Michael gritted his teeth, his eyes blazing with anger. I gave him a questioning look but didn’t bother saying anything.

A few hours later, it was time for the football game and Michael was nowhere to be seen.

I ran through the hallways, my padding pulling on my body and adding heat as I searched desperately for Michael.

“MICHAEL! MICHAEL WHERE ARE YOU?” I yelled, cupping my hands over mouth.

Slowing down, I noticed the library door open slightly and stepped in. Although Michael wouldn’t read if you paid him, it was worth checking. I waved to the elderly librarian before scrolling through the rows of books.

Suddenly, a certain noise echoed and I stopped in his tracks. The sound came again and I nearly gagged. A quiet, high-pitched moan echoed before heavy-breathed followed it.

“That….wow.” The breathy voice whispered.

I just cringed and speed-walked out of the library. Michael could miss the game. That was just downright nasty.

* * *

“Michael where are you taking me?” I asked, trying to free my hand as Michael dragged me along.

“We are going to pick up someone. I want to go out and he wanted to come.” Michael said, pulling his hood up as we rounded the corner.

I just rolled my eyes and followed him, slamming into his back as he abruptly stopped.

“What the f*ck was that for?” I hissed, rubbing my forehead.

“Shush he’s coming!” Michael quieted me.

Looking up toward the house, I watched as a tiny boy slipped out of the window and crossed the yard. He had a red bandana wrapped around his brunette curls, and he had tattoos running down his left arm, stopping around his elbow.

He walked under the streetlight and smiled, leaning up and kissing Michael softly. My eyes widened as I recognized the shorter boy. Groaning, I looked away as Michael pulled the brunette closer.

They pulled away and I stared at Ashton.

“What...but you….ugh I’m confused,” I said, my hands falling limp at my sides.

“Calum, have you heard of the saying?.” Ashton said, smirking.

“What...what are you talking about?” I asked, tilting my head.

“Good kids are just bad kids that haven’t be caught yet.”

Something clicked in my head and my eyes widened.

"Wait was that you two in the library?!" I asked.

"You...you were there for that?" Michael said, blushing brightly

"Yeah. What the h*ll were you thinking? Someone could have seen you!" I said, shaking my head.

"But no one did," Ashton said, smirking.

“You guys...oh nevermind lets just go and get plastered.”

 


End file.
